The present invention relates to a roll film magazine frame for supporting a film spool which receives a film roll and for using in a roll film reading device.
Roll film magazines of this type are known in the art. A known roll film magazine includes a polygonal, for example somewhat rectangular, body part formed so that a film spool for receiving a roll film and provided with flanges is insertable into the magazine frame. The magazine frame has a recess formed at its one small side for inserting a film from the film spool into the reading device, and also an opening provided in another small side for introducing a friction roller of the reading device for transporting the film. It is also known that the magazine frame together with the recess and the opening is insertable into a channel through its insertion opening. Roll film magazine frames of this type as well as micro roll film reading devices in which the frames are used are disclosed for example in the German document DE-GMS No. 8,414,228. The known arrangements operate so that each roll film spool is inserted into a roll film magazine frame, and then the magazine frames are stored in cassettes. A user is not supplied with the magazine frame for each film spool. For each film spool exchange the user must remove an available magazine frame from the channel of the reading device, to withdraw the inserted spool from the magazine frame and to insert into it another required spool. It is believed to be understood that such manipulations are complicated and take long time.